rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 65.2 The Wager Part 1
(273) No Name: Anyone mind sending me dice bit? (273) Niet: Test. (271) Danizelle: I see you. and how do I send you the dice roller? (273) Niet: Wish I knew. (273) Niet: ANd yeah, mibbit shenanigans. (274) No Name (enter): 19:41 (274) Priceless Emerald: you may quake in terror, fools! (274) Priceless Emerald: hello? (270) Lian: hello (270) Lian: so thoughts? (271) Danizelle: thoughts are: Vacation in great forks (270) Lian: you were just there! (274) Priceless Emerald: it's not like we can look like wholly different people or anything (270) Lian: so plans? (274) Priceless Emerald: does shadell have thoughts? (271) Danizelle: Plan... Well Niet's awake by now. we could work on Emerald's desire to figure out a place for herself (270) Lian: ok (271) Danizelle: let's do it in a nice open place, few mortals, so if need be we can thoroughly unload whatever we need to to make a point or practice. (274) Priceless Emerald: perhaps rent some sort of pavillion? (271) Danizelle: hell, build one (271) Danizelle: And pick some nice open space near a waterway (270) Lian: in forks? (274) Priceless Emerald: renting IS more.... quiet (271) Danizelle: near forks (271) Danizelle: Depending on how hard Niet's cage got rattled she could just recently be woken up (273) Niet: WHy are we in Forks? (271) Danizelle: Danzi and Emerald were scoping out Forks while they waited for niet to wake up (270) Lian: and picked up a pet (271) Danizelle: Well, emerald picked up a pet (273) Niet: Hmm? (271) Danizelle: Mostly Danzi's comer to the conclusion that she considers the people of Forks more or less useless and deserving of whatever horrible fate may befall them (273) Niet: Pet? (271) Danizelle: I'll let Jen explain. (274) Priceless Emerald: I turned some schmuck from lookshy into one of those satyri I'm so fond of (273) Niet: Ah. (273) Niet: What brought that about? (271) Danizelle: HLookshy legionnaire propositioned Danzi as if she was a streetwalker (273) Niet: I see. (271) Danizelle: Danzi was debating eviscerating him when Emerald intervened (271) Danizelle: he probably would have preferred evisceration (273) Niet: I see. (271) Danizelle: But mostly (because Kel's not on) Danzi and Emerald wanted to get a breather before tackling autobot again (271) Danizelle: And give Niet a chance to wake up. (273) Niet: Isn't it bashing damage? (273) Niet: Isn't that like "A few hours?" (270) Lian: maybe she slept longer (271) Danizelle: it's been a while since niet's had any real sleep (273) Niet: I don't think she's capable of mundane sleep with that charm. (271) Danizelle: it only works if she's on a project i do believe (273) Niet: No, the drawback is that if she doesn't have one, she does something in line with her urge without knowing it. (273) Niet: Regardless. (270) Lian: can we just accept that if someone hits her hard enough she can get real sleep? (274) Priceless Emerald: I can go with thast (274) Priceless Emerald: er that (273) Niet: Sure. (270) Lian: ok (273) Niet: So, Niet's presumably awake by now then. (270) Lian: yes (274) Priceless Emerald: word (271) Danizelle: awake, or waking up (270) Lian: new ink monkies (271) Danizelle: is it the TMA from Shomshank? (271) Danizelle: Holy shit TDO got promoted to monkey (270) Lian: anyway Niet (273) Niet: Holy shit. (273) Niet: And yeah. (273) Niet: ?* (270) Lian: anyway presujmably niet wakes up ** (271) Danizelle is outside the pavilion tent practicing twisting essence flows ** (273) Niet: Niet stays inside, rather sullenly. ** (274) Priceless Emerald is most likely about, disguised as some goddess or other ** (271) Danizelle: "Don't you ever get bored putting on airs of Divinity? (274) Priceless Emerald: "Considering my immaterial state," replied the insubstantial image, "It is merely most practical." ** (271) Danizelle shrugs. ** (271) Danizelle: "niet should be awake by now. but i doubt she'll be out for a while. come. Have a seat Emerald. " She coils up and settles at her spot. ** (274) Priceless Emerald lounges in midair ** (271) Danizelle: "You seem remarkably comfortable. So tell me Emerald, what you're feeling? it's going to be very hard for you to progress unless you have some idea where you wish to go. (274) Priceless Emerald: "I am... considering some thoughts, for example, does my... acquisition not seem a fair bit happier and more relaxed now that she is... free of the ties that bound her before?" she speculated (271) Danizelle: "More likely confusion. Don't be too surprised if she goes a bit crazed. This is one of the reasons I keep hammering on Niet about some of the things she does. Mortals don't accept drastic change that runs counter to their nature. they tend to break beyond repair. it only gets worse among gods, daeva and exalts. they tend to not break. they tend to snap rather violently once they reach a conclusion about their new status. I have vague memories of primordials trying to force-shape captured exalts, even terrestrials exploding in their faces rather violently (271) Danizelle: "Just be aware that there ARE consequences. There's a reason why I leave my "children" with quite a bit of personal freedom to explore their states. I've reverted one or two who couldn't handle the mental strain, but by and large they seem to be adapting very well all things considered." (274) Priceless Emerald: "We will, of course, have to see." she admitted ** (271) Danizelle nods. "Don't be needlessly cruel dear. if you want your new pet to be happy as she is you're going to have to help her quite a bit. but also, what was her purpose you had in mind? ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "I was not thinking of any particular tool or such, more... freeing her of that which bound her, so that she could be free to be happy." she stated ** (271) Danizelle chuckles. ** (271) Danizelle: "Freeing from bonds is one thing, but remember that what to you may seem shackles may be another's freedom. Lookshyan Legionnaires tend to be culled from a sense of pride in their nation. They choose to join that heirarchy, and they pride themselves on being able to do their hjobs. The poor one you caught was likely raw and inexperienced. A sergeant or fang commander would have seen you, apologized for the inconvenience and walked on in professional manner. And he likely wouldn't have tried to proposition a random woman on the street." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Possibly." she nodded (274) Priceless Emerald: "Alternately he was not fit for the position, since he inevitably did accept. It is rather moot now, though, isn't it?" (271) Danizelle: "it is. Just try to ascertain whom you choose to take into the fold. Quality mortals are rare, but they're worth picking out of the fold if you wish servants and henchmen. And those oft provide the best avenue for introducing improvements to the rank and file (274) Priceless Emerald: "You might want to bring Niet out if you wish to talk to her." Priceless quipped. (271) Danizelle: "I've said all this to niet before. I'm willing to bet money she's sulking, feeling sorry for herself, and mentally refuting everything i say as an obvious fallacy that I cling to without basis. let her sulk." (271) Danizelle: "I really don't want to have another of these arguments with her." (271) Danizelle: "I'd talk if she were willing to listen, but Niet's got tunnel-vision. She can't envision a fworld where form FOLLOWS function, where pragmatism gets more done, and that plans can and often MUST change on the fly to accrue greater success." (274) Priceless Emerald: She shrugged, "It was just a thought, though you DO speak the truth." (271) Danizelle: "if I could figure out how to prove this to Niet, I'd have dragged her out already. But i've banged my head against this problem and have come to the comnclusion of futility." (274) Priceless Emerald: "And you don't want to have Ceylin command compulse her into changing for fear of having a firedust warehouse that could explode at any minute (271) Danizelle: "If she's awake she's desperately trying to pretend i do not exist. I find myself wondering if she wasn't exalted from age five. She has a child's understanding of Creation and it just proves the cruelty of the yozis even more that she was chosen and made this way." (271) Danizelle: "Niet's sort of like having another little sister, at age five, only with real, and very abruptly lethal power. I may be her equal, but the rest of the world may as well be dolls in a pretty little house for her to play wth." (271) Danizelle: "Everything she does, every way she reacts, even now, she reacts as though through the lens of a child's eyes." (274) Priceless Emerald: "I assume my summation of forcing her to change is correct?" she queried. (271) Danizelle: "Not sure you can force her to change. Sometimes I think the best solution would be to put her in a cluster of factory cathedrals and just keep her siupplied with materiels." (271) Danizelle: "She would never get bored." (274) Priceless Emerald: "I somehow suspect she would not be satisfied." she quipped dryly (271) Danizelle: Not forever, no." (271) Danizelle: "but it might give us time to figure out how to deal with a young woman with a brilliant mind, supernal crafting talent, and who is forever locked in childhood." (271) Danizelle: "She's smarter than you, me or Ceylin. We may be better at what we do in our own particular interests and aptitudes. But the one claim we cannot make that can be said of Niet is mental brilliance. And her godawfully brilliant mind is shackled to concepts that don't completely work." (274) Priceless Emerald: "And potentially, she might, given time and resources, force things to work that way." she summed up. (271) Danizelle: "And fools want to dismiss her as eccentric and harmless, pat her on the head and say "That's nice dear" and unknowingly give her license to unleash that flawed worldview on creation. But she's not a child. You can't spank her and send her to bed without supper." (271) Danizelle: "And there's really no way to PROVE to her maniacal little mind that she's wrong. The only things I could think of that might drill the lesson home would likely be lethal to her, and as annoying as she can be I do care for her." (271) Danizelle: "And i'd rather not see her get killed because she must prove she's right and blinds herself to the danger." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Honestly, the only ideas I can think of, personally, are entirely too cruel, or dangerous, to attempt." she admitted (271) Danizelle: "And Neither of us wants to pit niet in a battle of ideology with a Twilight Caste or No-Moon Lunar who have something to prove to make our point. She'd be killed outright." (271) Danizelle: "But if you have any Brilliant flashes of insight, Please share how to help her, because dammit she needs help even if she believes she does not." She looked back at the tent and sighed. "Would you try to coax her out of her funk and come out? She'll simply clam up if I try to do it." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Well, first, tell me, have you tried to, instead of convincing her she's WRONG, convince her that what she wants and how things currently are set up are actually different? (274) Priceless Emerald: " (271) Danizelle: "Numerous times. She's even seen people more willing to willing to cooperate with me than her, or more stable after her improvements are undone, but she can't see it, and she thinks it's a fluke." (271) Danizelle: "A fault in creation that needs to be fixed." (274) Priceless Emerald: "I... might have an idea, but it will take careful prompting, and likely wouldn't be a complete fix." she stated (271) Danizelle: "What you have in mind? (274) Priceless Emerald: "If I could grant a wish with the right focus, I might be able to.... slightly tweak her perception and thoughts, just enough to make her less hard-line." she posed (271) Danizelle: "Niet'll see right through that. Mostly because she knows there's a price tag, even if you're unlikely to call it she tries to calculate away risk. she won't take a calculated risk." (271) Danizelle: "Just go see if she's alright please." ** (274) Priceless Emerald nods, floating in, through a wall to check on what niet might be doing ** ** (273) Niet seems to be drawing something, with her mind. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Niet?" she asked to get her attention. ** (273) Niet ignores Emerald. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: She poked niet with her mind hand. "Niet." (273) Niet: Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. (274) Priceless Emerald: "Are you going to come out, or would we have to drag you out?" (273) Niet: Predictably there's no response. (274) Priceless Emerald: She would endeavor to lift her with her mind hand and drag her out ** (273) Niet attempts to fight it off. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Danizelle, mind giving me a hand here?" she called out ** (271) Danizelle sighs, looks to the sky at the sun briefly and curses, then slithers into the tent, grabs Niet by the scruff and lifts her off her feet and drags her into the light. ** (273) Niet: Danzi's attempts to grab are met by the appearance of a silvery ball that deflects her claws. ** (271) Danizelle throws up her hands in disgust. "I'm done. When you're quite finished sulking like a petulant child... Oh wait. you are a petulant child. Never mind." ** ** (271) Danizelle slithers right back out. ** ** (274) Priceless Emerald sighed, before stating, "You believe you're right, correct?" ** ** (273) Niet continues ignoring Emerald, but she doesn't seem to disagree. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "More than that, you want us to agree with you." she added. ** (273) Niet doesn't respond yet. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Yet, all I've seen you do is more or less just claim you're right, with no empirical evidence to support you, with little more than insistance that it's obvious and everyone who disagrees with you is insane." (273) Niet: Niet turns away from Emerald. (274) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe you're right, and we're insane. Maybe you're wrong and just can't see it. The only way to fix this situation is, I believe, to put it to the test." (273) Niet: Niet perks up a bit, but she gives no other response. (274) Priceless Emerald: "But this isn't a one way street, what I propose is I grant both you and Danizelle a wish, to see the world through the other's perspective for an entire day." (273) Niet: And Niet turns around completely, back to ignoring Emerald. (274) Priceless Emerald: "What? What's wrong with it?" she asked, "Give constructive criticism, not just random sulking." (273) Niet: "You'd be the one arbitrating." (274) Priceless Emerald: "No, I'm not. I'm not going to be making any decisions or judgements. If you're right, then obviously Danizelle will agree with you afterwards, if you're not right, you might not agree with you afterwards, that is all. I am not arbitrating, I am facilitating." (273) Niet: "You don't understand how I think, do you?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "No, I don't. I can't honestly say I can understand your mind." she stated. (273) Niet: "And you're going to make someone else think like me?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "I do not have to know how to forge a sword, but I can grant the skill all the same, the same applies to how you think. Unless you have some other way of doing it that Danizelle wouldn't suspect of involving some sort of trick, it's the only way." (273) Niet: "So, what would you grant?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "I would grant, for a day, a complete mental filter that would alter her perspective to yours, and vice versa, make each of you operate according to the other's principles. (274) Priceless Emerald: " (273) Niet: "And what would that filter be?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "Well, to put it technically, it would be a specially designed mental mutation, carefully made to cease to exist after a day." she told her. (273) Niet: "Fine then." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Very well, let us get Danizelle then." (274) Priceless Emerald: so.... whilst niet was.... preparing, Priceless approached Danizelle. "I believe I have worked out a... sort of compromise." ** (271) Danizelle eyes the malefactor. "Okay... What?" ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Well, simply put, it's an arrangement of she tries things your way for a day while you try things her way for a day." (274) Priceless Emerald: "The idea being that if she's truly right, obviously you will come around, and if she's not truly right, she'll have an eye opener." (271) Danizelle: "Okay... now explain to me just HOW having her do things my way would help any? I've tried this and she fights me every step of the way." (274) Priceless Emerald: "This isn't having her DO things your way, this is a temporary mental change she will be able to remember... and you will be able to remember." (273) Shadell (exit): 00:33 (271) Danizelle: "Mental change?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "Temporary mental mutation, designed to end after a day. Tricky, but should be manageable." she told her (271) Danizelle: "To what end, exactly?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "Look, we want her to see things from another point of view, to, even if grudgingly, admit she MAY not be absolute, correct? This is the only damn way I could think of. We literally put things to the test." ** (271) Danizelle sighs and glares at the tent. ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "You willing to go with it?" (271) Danizelle: "As much as the idea makes me ill... I'm out of ideas." (271) Danizelle: "It's not like I have a better idea." (271) Danizelle: "if this doesn't work i don't know what we'll do Emerald." (274) Priceless Emerald: She nodded, "I will be facilitating things to ensure no foul play from either you or her." she told her (274) Priceless Emerald: "Neither do I." she stated. (271) Danizelle: "I hope this works. In any case, what do you think you might be looking to do with yourself?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "I may be taking up the cause of a purveyor of freedom." she stated (271) Danizelle: Here's hoping." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Quite." she replied with an incline of her head (270) Lian: (..isn't the opposite of the plan?) (271) Danizelle: ((Huh?)) (270) Lian: (I thought she was going for benevolent owner) (274) Priceless Emerald: (it does not necessarily preclude that. there are many kinds of freedoms, freedom from responsibility, from guilt, from choice....) (271) Danizelle: ((hehehehehehe. That's horrendous logic. totally appropos to primordial thought.)) (271) Danizelle: "That'll be a switch." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm?" she asked, quirking an elegant eyebrow (271) Danizelle: "Irony. I have an appreciation for it." (271) Danizelle: "So how do you intend to pursue this goal? The Yozis whose powers you use seem anathema to freedom of any stripe." (271) Danizelle: "of course that statement applies to most of them." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Ah, what is freedom?" she asked Danizelle. (271) Danizelle: "Depends on your definition. it also depends on whether you consider that freedom applies to those other than yourself." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Freedom is a funny word." she mused, "Since it is primarily focused not an a specific state, but in opposition to some state or external factor." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Take, for example, a kingdom, which unites underneath a leader to overthrow a current regime, to promptly be patrolled by their leader's secret police and army. Many of them are proudly free of their old ruler, despite the fact they have merely replaced him.: (271) Danizelle: "heh. true." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Does this, in your opinion, make them less free?" she asked (271) Danizelle: "My dear the only freedom I hold to is the ability to choose one's own fate. that is a matter of means and will." (274) Priceless Emerald: "So you agree it is subjective. Some will want freedom from pain, from the determination of others, or even from choice, I will purvey these." she stated (271) Danizelle: "In other words, let them chain themselves in their own desires." (274) Priceless Emerald: "IF that is the freedom they desire, certainly." she told Danizelle. ** (271) Danizelle chuckles and shakes her head. "You asked for this" will become a tale mothers scare their children with." ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Admittedly, not everyone knows what they truly want to be free of, you... you do, I believe, Niet... does not." ** (271) Danizelle smirks but says nothing. ** (271) Danizelle: "Ans will you bear the form of your namesake in the future?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "It seems fitting enough, does it not?" she asked ** (271) Danizelle nods. "Crystal woman. I could think of worse things." ** (274) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." (271) Danizelle: "So shall you stay close to the human form as you can? or are there any embellishments you'sd add?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "I might go for some, for the dramatic flair, maybe an idealization of form in some way, but we shall have to see." ** (271) Danizelle nods. ** (271) Danizelle: "Now. You need to find a purpose for your pet. She's pretty but rather useless unless you simply needed a bedwarmer." (274) Priceless Emerald: "I will think on it." she stated. "Though bedwarmers don't have to be quite so terrible." she stated, in a small attempt to tease danizelle a little. (271) Danizelle: "Mine up and vanished." She groused. "In any case, I think we've come pretty close to exhausting the susefulness of this trip to Forks." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Possibly. If nothing else, a place of, well, stable uselessness could be an unassuming place to lay low." (271) Danizelle: Oh easily, if I thought it necessary I could lay low as a peasent farmwife for a few years if need be.But so far we've got a few loose aends to hash out." (274) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." (271) Danizelle: "Any particular thoughts before we get back to practicing?" (274) Priceless Emerald: "Not at the moment." (271) Danizelle: "Then whenever we have time and Niet stops sulking I'll submit to your little... idea." (274) Priceless Emerald: (fade to black?) (271) Danizelle: ((I think so)) (270) Lian: ((UNless you ahve anything else) (274) Priceless Emerald: (not really, XP?) (270) Lian: (3) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights